


A Hot Day At The Beach

by Night_Fury_Guardian94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School Student Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Fury_Guardian94/pseuds/Night_Fury_Guardian94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, Mikasa, and the rest of the gang go to the beach to soak in some heat. But for Eren and Mikasa, things get a little 'hotter' than either of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hot Day At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm known as Night Fury Guardian on Fanfiction.net. Due to all my smuts being removed from ff.net, I've decided to post them on here so that they may live! MWA HA HA HA.
> 
> Sorry about that. Anyway, I will continue the smut, it's just that I'll be getting used to this site. But so far, I like it WAAAAYYY better. :)
> 
> Enjoy, EreMika shippers!

"Guess what! Guess what!!!" Sasha Braus shouted as she ran toward her friends in there usual before school hangout.

"Do we want to know exactly?" Jean replied to the long haired brunette.

"Uhhh, yeah! My dad is letting me borrow his mini van this weekend for us to go to the beach!"

"Whoa. Really?" Marco replied.

"Uh-huh!" Sasha cheerfully answered. "I already got four rooms, right on the beach!"

"Sasha," Armin said. "If we're all going...then don't you need eight rooms?"

Sasha's smile turned upside down. "Well...I couldn't get anymore. So..."

"Two to a room!" Connie interjected.

"Okay..." Armin said. "That would work..."

"Wait." Jean interrupted. "Who all is going exactly?"

"Well," Sasha thought. "You, Marco, Armin, Annie, Connie, Eren, Mikasa, and me!"

Jean nodded. "Well, obviously the couples would share a room. So that leaves Marco, Eren, Mikasa, and me left. How do we decide that?"

It was obvious to everyone why Jean would ask that question; all of them knew he had a huge crush on Mikasa for a long time. Well, obvious to everyone except Mikasa, who had showed no emotion over the announcement of this trip.

Jean's question had impacted Eren, however. Anger built up inside him; Mikasa was his best friend and there was no way in hell he was going to let that perverted son of a bitch stay in a room alone with her.

"Hmmmm..." Armin pondered. "Maybe Annie could stay with Mikasa and--"

Armin went silent when he caught a glimpse of the glare that passed between the two girls. Though they had been getting along recently, Annie and Mikasa still had a great disliking of each other. Maybe his suggestion hadn't been a good idea.

"I think Eren and Mikasa should share one, and Jean and I the other." Marco suggested, not wanting an argument to break out over this. "It'd probably be more comfortable for Mikasa since she and Eren have been friends longer than the rest of us"

"Lucky you, Eren." Connie whispered, elbowing Eren's ribs. "You get to room with Mikasa." Eren gave Connie a death glare, his face red.

"Then it's settled!" Sasha exclaimed cheerfully. "We'll leave after school on Friday!"

Sasha quickly looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late again!"

Everyone checked their watches and realized that they needed to hurry and get to class as well. At top speed, the gang departed from the spot. All except for Eren and Mikasa, whose classes were both conveniently nearby. They walked together to their classes like usual, since they were right next door to one another.

"So..." Eren began as soon as they were away from everyone else. Mikasa turned to look at him, collected expression as ever.

"What's wrong, Eren?"

"Are you....comfortable with the rooming arrangement?" He did his best to remain unaffected, though his voice came out a little shaky.

"It's not any different than when we snuck into each other's rooms as kids."

She had a point. They always used to sleep over at one another's house as kids. And they lived so close that sometimes one of them would sneak over to the other's house, something their parents thought was adorable.

'Of course,' Eren thought to himself. 'We were little kids back then.'

"Eren? You better get in your class."

Eren was pulled out of his memories by her voice. She was standing in front of her classroom door, waiting for him to respond.

"Ummm, yeah. I'll see you after class."

Mikasa gave a small nod before entering her class.  
.................

The week flew by quickly, and before they knew it Friday had arrived. As soon as school let out, they all loaded their bags into Mr. Braus's van and piled in, save for Armin and Annie, who were taking Armin's car.

"This is actually kinda cool..." Eren said as he looked out at deep blue ocean before him. Anyone could look at him and tell that he was amazed.

"Is this your first time at the beach, Eren?" Marco asked as he took in Eren's expression.

Jean was nowhere around so Eren answered honestly. "Yeah. I always wanted to come. But with my dad working all the time, the chance never presented itself until now."

"You'll love it here." Marco replied with a grin. "I'm sure of it."

Sasha came running toward them at that moment. "Here. Your room keys."

"Sasha," Marco began. "Mind explaining how you were able to get our rooms. You haven't told us how much they cost or anything."

"Oh, I got them free." she replied. "My dad is good friends with the guy who owns this place. I just asked him if we could work something out. And here we are!"

"Well, thanks." Marco answered. "That was nice of you."

"Yeah." Eren agreed. "Thanks."

"No problem. I better get going now. Connie's waiting." She waved before scurrying off.

"Speaking of that," Marco said. "Armin is letting Jean and I borrow his car so that we can go get some fireworks for tonight."

"That sounds awesome!" Eren exclaimed.

"Wanna come?"

"Ah, thanks. But Jean and I aren't exactly friends...I can't promise what might happen and I don't want to ruin your fun."

"Oh, right." He replied.

"Anyway, I'd better find Mikasa. So we can find our room. Mind popping the trunk so I can get my stuff?"

"No problem."

Marco took the keys and unlocked the back of Armin's car. Lifting the lid, Eren reached for his suitcase. He noticed that Mikasa's was still there.

'That's weird.' Eren thought. 'Mikasa always gets her stuff out as soon as she gets out of a car.'

He stood there for a moment, staring at the black bag.

'Ah. I'll get it for her. Wonder why she forgot it?'

.......

"It's so pretty..." Mikasa said to herself as she gazed out into the glistening sea.

"Hey, Mikasa."

She turned to see Eren walking towards her, bags in his hands. She recognized her own.

"You...got my bag?"

"Yeah. Why'd you leave it?" He asked as she took it from his grasp.

"I just..." she began, turning her head to look at the ocean again. "I wanted to see it so bad."

"Huh?" Eren asked before following her eyes. "Oh, yeah. It's really amazing."

Her eyes didn't leave the sight of the deep, blue water. Eren stood beside her awkwardly as she admired the view. After a few moments, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Come on. Let's ditch our stuff in our room." He held up the room keys with a grin.

"Okay."

She followed quietly behind him as he pulled her along.

After Mikasa kept insisting that Eren go ahead without her, he had simply dumped his stuff and left for the ocean, leaving her to get changed into her swimsuit. It seemed silly now, how she hadn't simply wore it under her clothes like Eren and everyone else had. The idea hadn't occurred to her then.

After changing, she slipped on her flip flops and headed outside. The sun was shining brightly and powerfully, making the air very warm. The cool sea breeze helped with the heat. It was the perfect combination, at least to Mikasa.

She scanned the shore for her friends before finally finding Eren sitting under an umbrella with Armin, near where they had gathered.

Mikasa had to fight down the rising heat in her face as she took in the sight of her best friend. He was shirtless, wearing nothing except a pair of green swimming trunks. She tried not to ogle at his lean and toned upper body, but her eyes kept traveling back to his muscles. Apparently, the extra basketball drills and workouts that Coach Levi made him suffer through were paying off in more ways than one.

Mikasa shook her head to snap herself out of it. Why was she getting so worked up about? It was just Eren. Her best friend. It's not like she'd never seen him shirtless before so...why was she getting so nervous at seeing him like this?

But the sight of him half-naked...

'Not half-naked....Shirtless...' she internally corrected herself. Then she gave a sigh. What was the difference?

Mikasa watched as Armin got up to go talk to Marco, leaving Eren sitting by himself. After taking a deep breath, she walked over to where he was.

"Hi, Eren." She calmly greeted him. How she was able to make her voice remain that steady while she felt like her legs would give out was a mystery to her.

"Hey, Mika--" Eren started to say, but as he turned around to face her, his words got caught in his throat. Her 'swimsuit' shouldn't have been legal, he thought because the sight of her body was shocking. Her constant training for both track and basketball left her body toned beyond his imagination. Despite all the muscles however, there was still a feminine appeal, curves in all the right places.

And when did Mikasa get such big--?

Eren immediately turned his head the other way in order to hide his red face from her.

He didn't look over when she took a seat beside him on the towel. It was expected of her, they were never far from each other's side. And it was felt normal before.

Eren panicked when he felt blood flow downwards.

'Oh fuck!' He immediately crossed his legs.

Mikasa turned to face him at his sudden movement. "Eren, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." he managed to answer without his voice betraying him. He had been so lucky that she hadn't seen his erection rise between his legs.

'Dammit...' he internally groaned. 'That was too close...'

"Hey, Eren and Mikasa!" Marco shouted toward them. "You two wanna play frisbee?"

"No thanks." Mikasa called back to him. Typical.

Eren felt trapped. He wanted to go and throw the frisbee with them, but he didn't want to get up and Mikasa notice the bump between his legs.

"I'll pass..." Eren replied. "Besides. You guys would be uneven if I played."

Marco frowned slightly, but didn't push him. "Okay then."

Marco headed back toward the rest of the group. The two of them were silent for a couple of minutes before Mikasa's curiosity kicked in.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Ahhh...well...you know. They'd have uneven teams." Eren fumbled as he explained. "Besides...I didn't think you'd want to sit here by yourself."

Mikasa's eyes slightly widened in response. Fortunately, Eren was looking the other way. It was so unlike him though, to miss out on the fun just to keep her company. But she didn't read too deep into it.

"Thank you." She replied quietly.

"What're you thanking me for?" Eren grumbled back, his face turned away. He seemed irritated, though she couldn't fathom why.

Mikasa just sat silently beside him, not answering.

The whole day seemed to drag on in Mikasa's eyes. Eren eventually went to join the rest, Jean sitting by Mikasa while he wasn't looking.

"So Mikasa..." Jean began. "How're you liking it here?"

She didn't answer at first, too busy admiring Eren from afar.

"Mikasa?"

"Huh?" She immediately ripped her eyes off of Eren to look at Jean. "I'm sorry, I spaced out for a second."

"Oh, it's good." Jean replied. "I just asked if you were liking the beach."

"Oh...yes. It's cool. The scenery is amazing."

"Yeah, it is pretty ama--!" He was cut off when a frisbee suddenly rammed him in the face. The impact wasn't that gentle either, leaving a red mark on the victim's face.

Mikasa turned to see Eren running toward them.

"Oops. Sorry, Horse-face." Eren apologized but in an unrepentant tone. "It slipped out of my hand."

"You're such a dick, Jaeger!" Jean shouted throwing the frisbee toward Eren. Unfortunately, it missed Eren, hitting Marco instead.

"Ahhh, shit!" Jean cursed, jumping up and running toward the boy. "I'm sorry, Marco!"

Eren was still standing in front of Mikasa, sweaty from the sun and exercise he'd been doing. She blushed at the sight. He walked over to the cooler, digging out a bottle of water. He took a drink out of it.

"Mikasa..." Eren said. "You thirsty?"

He held out the bottle to her. It was such a normal act, they always drank after each other.

She took the bottle from him and took a sip. However, her mind seemed to suddenly realize that his lips had touched this and so had hers. When she was finished, she handed it back to him, only to think the same thing again while he drank some more.

Throughout the rest of the day, she would find herself glancing at him. His skin was already so tan, it looked like he'd been raised at the beach while she had such fair skin. Looking at him, she kept having to fight the urge to touch his flawless skin, to feel his muscles underneath her fingers. Just him sitting so close to her was making her horny. Actually, he was driving her crazy. She wanted so badly just to touch him.

Okay, she wanted to do more than just touch him.

Wild thoughts danced through her head. Thoughts of what it'd be like to run her hands across every inch of his glorious body...

'No!' She scolded herself. 'This is Eren! You can't think such lewd things about him!'

Later that night, everyone had gone back to their rooms in order to get dried off before heading back out to light the fireworks that Marco and Jean had bought earlier. Eren found himself alone in the room with Mikasa, something he had a major problem with now. Mainly because every time he looked at her, he started thinking not so clean thoughts about her.

'What's wrong with me?! This is Mikasa, my best friend for crying out loud!'

He took his frustration out on the wall, punching it hard. He didn't mind the throbbing it left in his hand, he just wanted to make sense of what was going on with him. He felt like he was going crazy.

And all he could think about was Mikasa.

"Eren, is something the matter?"

He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her worried voice. Turning around, he saw her standing by her bed, drying her wet hair. She had just come out of the shower, wearing a red bikini top and her favorite blue jean shorts.

Eren blushed at the sight and couldn't stop thinking about how hot she looked. And couldn't believe that he was so blind to her before. She had changed so much from when they were kids. In truth, he'd always thought her as pretty, but he never paid her any attention in that manner. He'd never even looked at a girl that way period.

Now he kept thinking about what it'd be like to rid her of her taunting clothing, to pin her beneath him and teach her a lesson about teasing him...

His face turned redder as he realized what he was dreaming about.

"Eren, are you okay?" Again, he voice interrupts his internal pondering.

"N-nothing. What makes you ask that?" Eren said automatically.

"Well, you haven't even looked at me when I've spoken to you today. Your face is extremely red and you look like you're burning up..." Mikasa paused in thought. "Are you sick? Or sunburnt or something? You just look...like you're hot."

"No, I'm fine." Eren quickly answered while mentally adding, 'I'm not hot for the reasons you're thinking of anyway.'

He jumped when he suddenly felt her sit down next to him on the bed, her creamy, pale leg brushing against his own. Where she touched him was on fire.

"Did I do something to piss you off?"

"N-no."

'The exact opposite. You're turning me on...'

It was true. The sight of her earlier in the day had awakened something inside of him. Now just sitting beside her, he felt a tingling sensation in his groin again.

"I'm fine!" He finally exploded, desperate to escape. He snatched up a pair of pants in an instant and made a bee line for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower! You go on without me!"

He marched into the bathroom, leaving Mikasa sitting dumbfounded on the bed. He slammed the door behind him.

All she could do was wonder what she'd done wrong. He'd seemed so...uncomfortable today.

Mikasa closed her eyes and leaned back onto her pillow, the day running through her mind again. She suddenly felt tired and spent. It wasn't long before she dozed off to sleep.

........

'I was such a jerk to her!' He hissed to himself as the hot water showered down on him.

Trying to refocus his attention, he began scrubbing himself. Mikasa had just been here a short while ago, naked as hot water flowed over her body...

'DAMMIT.' Eren cursed, shutting the water off.

When he finally left the bathroom, he came out to find Mikasa lying down on her bed, eyes closed. He quietly walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

'Is she asleep?'

He leaned down to her ear

"Mikasa, wake up."

Being the light sleeper that she was, her eyes flew open.

To find Eren's lips at her ear.

"E-Eren?" he heard Mikasa stutter. For the first time ever, he heard her stutter. It was a shock to him. He withdrew his face a little to look at her.

"Why are you stuttering?" Eren asked her.

"I...don't know." Honestly, she had no clue. She usually had no issue controlling her voice. Maybe words failed her now because he was sitting so close to her, still without a shirt.

"Your face is all red." Eren commented, looking down at her.

She was too aware of his muscular chest, of how close he was to her. Her fingers had the urge to reach out and touch his firm, toned body. She immediately closed her eyes and turned her head to the side.

"Is...is it so hard for you to wear clothes, Eren?!" She finally said, turning to face him finally.

"What?" He asked, sounding astonished.

"I know we're at the beach, but you don't have to walk around shirtless all the time!"

Eren actually cracked a smile. "Does my being half-naked bother you, Mikasa?"

His choice of words made her face turn even redder. "You're shirtless!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

Mikasa just turned her head again. She was so humiliated. He'd put her in such a hot state that she hadn't even tried to deny that he'd been making her hot in a different way.

Mikasa felt arms move her head toward him again, then warm breath on her face. Her eyes fluttered open to find Eren's face extremely close to her own.

'Eren?'

His mouth met hers in the split second after, molding to her shape. She was too surprised to react at first, just remaining still as he kissed her.

He broke away rather quickly, avoiding her gaze. His face was bright red. "If it makes you feel better, you've been making me hot all day."

Mikasa's heart was pounding wildly in her chest. Never in a million years did she imagine...

"Then..." she replied, breathless. "Let me give you a reason to feel hot."

Mikasa was surprised at the confidence in her voice. She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well?" She challenged.

"Give me your best shot, Mikasa."

He roughly brought his lips back to hers. This time, his tongue prodded her mouth, waiting for permission to enter. She opened her mouth, giving him access while she slipped her own tongue into his mouth. Her hand slipped into his shorts, grabbing onto them as if to pull them off.

Eren broke away in that instant, his breaths heavy from their passionate kissing. 

"Hold on...just a sec..."

He quickly got up from his position to walk over to his bag.

"Where are you--?" She started to ask.

He finally pulled out the item he had been searching for.

A condom.

Mikasa was a little freaked out by this. "D-did you expect to--?!"

"NO! Of course not!!!" Eren cried in embarrassment. "M-my mom makes me carry one around!"

He sat down on the edge of the bed, not daring to look at her now. He was too embarrassed.

Mikasa was silent. Of course, it made more sense for a guy; her mother tried making her carry one too when she had started high school. She had refused of course, but now she realized that that might have been a problem tonight.

"Well," she said, as she crawled over to him on the bed, wrapping her arms around him. "It certainly has its advantages, doesn't it?"

He gave a shy smile at her words. "I guess so..."

Mikasa brought her lips to his in a quick kiss.

"It just caught me off guard..." she whispered. "That's all."

Mikasa took the condom from his hands and opened the plastic it was encased in. She immediately handed it back to him.

"You better hurry and put it on then. You've been driving me crazy all day." 

Her words turned him on more than anything. Within a matter of seconds, his pants were on the floor. He put the condom on in no time and turned to face her, his member fully erect. It wasn't long before he was hovering over her, pinning her to the bed beneath him.

He met her lips again, his hands caressing her black, silky hair before traveling down her body. She shivered in delight as his every touch set her skin on fire. When his hands reached her chest, he slowly reached around and untied her bikini top. Her perfect breasts were before his eyes, and he reached out slowly to touch her, wanting to make her feel as good as possible.

She gave a soft moan as he cupped her breasts in his hands, his fingers pinching her nipples. This felt like heaven to her, the boy she loved doing these wonderful things to her body.

"Eren..." she whispered as his mouth enclosed one of her nipples, beginning to suck. Her hands gripped to the back of his head, willing him to suck a little harder. Eren lifted his head to look at her blushing face, into her lust glazed eyes. She reached to her shorts, pulling them down only to be excited more when he helped her remove them.

"I...want you inside me now, Eren." She almost pleaded. It all seemed like a dream come true to both of them. His fingers untied the strings of the last article of clothing that was left, her bikini bottoms, tossing them to the floor. He groaned at the sight of her naked body beneath him.

Eren ran his hands down her body, stopping only to lightly stroke her womanhood. Mikasa gave quiet whimpers at the contact, her hips moving against his hand.

"You feel like you've been wet for hours..." he commented, removing his hand as he lined himself to enter her.

"Maybe I have been."

The thought that she'd been like this all day just because of him encouraged him. He slipped inside of her, moaning at how warm and perfect she felt around him. He looked down to see her eyes shut tightly while she let out deep breaths. Her hands were balled into fists as she clenched the sheets beneath her.

"...Ahhhh....ahhhhh..."

Eren remained as still as he could, giving Mikasa time to adjust to him. Slowly, her body relaxed underneath him as his manhood stretched her out. When she was ready, she opened her eyes to find him staring down at her, waiting for her.

"You can move now."

Eren felt relief go through him. Her tightness had been driving him to the point of madness, taking every ounce of self-control he possessed not to outright ravage her.

His thrusts were slow to begin with as he went in and out. She was so warm and wet and felt so amazing inside. He continued in slow and gentle movements, each time eliciting a moan from the girl underneath him.

"Ah...faster....go faster..." she begged after some time.

That's all he'd been wanting to hear.

He hoisted her legs up and guided them around his waist before he hastened his pace, thrusting rapidly into her. Her hand found his, and every time he hit that sweet spot deep inside her, she squeezed it tightly.

Her moans grew louder and longer as his thrusts went deeper and faster. Her climax came quickly. Her walls tightened around his dick, her eyes squeezed shut as she was brought to complete ecstasy. Her stomach clenched in delight as she rode out her orgasm, him hammering into her unforgivingly.

Eren held himself back to enjoy the look of pure pleasure on her face. Tears of ecstasy streamed out of her eyes, her pink lips parted slightly as she panted in shallow breaths. She was absolutely beautiful, her hair sticking to her sweating face, her cheeks red. He never expected this to feel so good, so heavenly.

She was left gasping when he pulled himself out of her. Her eyes opened after a few moments, to find him looking down at her, sweat running down his red face as he panted.

"Y-you didn't--?"

He shook his head in response.

"I can take care of that..." she whispered, her tone making Eren feel twice as hard. He gasped suddenly when he felt her tiny hand remove the condom and enclose his dick. His knees felt like they'd give out from the sheer pleasure of contact with her.

Slowly, she began moving her hand up and down his length.

"Sh-shit..." Eren groaned at the pleasure she was giving him.

She studied his cock as she jerked her hand. Pre-cum started dripping out, and she wanted nothing more than to taste it.

She immediately got on her knees in front of him. Holding his dick in her hand, she began to tongue the slit, and he groaned loudly as she tasted him. Her mouth wrapped around him in the next instant, drawing another gasp from the boy.

She bobbed her head up and down his length, circling him with her tongue. His eyes rolled back into his head as she sucked him off, his hands entangling themselves in her silky, black hair as he guided her up and down his shaft. She looked up at him with her beautiful, grey eyes to see his face beet red and his eyes closed in ecstasy.

He was close, so close but he didn't want to cum just yet.

"St-stop..."

She removed his dick with a 'pop' from her mouth, standing up in front of him again. Her hand went down to her sensitive core, touching herself lightly to ready herself for round two. Eren watched her do it, and frowned. He didn't like it. Not even a little bit.

"Don't make me tie your hands up. That is my fucking job."

She gave him a challenging smile. "Then hurry up and do it."

He smiled back at her threat, this time getting on his knees in front of her. He crawled until he was underneath her, her legs on either side of his head. She could feel his breath ghost against her core, causing her stomach to flip with anticipation. His tongue thrust out, making the slightest contact with her already sensitive clit.

"Ahhhh, shit." she cried out. He attacked the same spot again, holding onto her shaking thighs. His tongue moved in and out, tasting every inch of her that he could reach.

She rocked her hips back and forth, riding herself to pleasure using him as a prop. He continued to lick and suck at her core as her hands wound in his hair, pulling him more into her.

He suddenly moved out from underneath her, his face wet with her juices. The loss of contact caused her to give a sound of dismay, to which Eren smiled in response.

"We're not done yet." He promised as he lifted her up from behind, spreading her legs as he cupped her thighs to support her.

Her moan was loud as she felt his cock tease her entrance, prodding but never entering. Her wetness leaked out as he continued teasing her, her whimpers arousing him to the point where he simply had to feel her depths again.

He guided her lower body toward his, holding her up by her thighs still. She finally reached down and grabbed his cock, preparing to slip it inside of herself.

"Wait!" Eren panicked. "The condom!"

Mikasa turned her head to where she could look into Eren's uncertain eyes.

"Fuck the condom." she replied in a whisper. Eren's eyes widened; she never used the word fuck, never. He wasn't thinking too much on it though as she guided his dick inside of her.

Both of them let out moans of relief and pleasure as he filled her once more. It was different this time, not having the condom in between them. But it felt so much better without it, both of them knew it. Eren remained still again as he wanted to give her time to adjust again, only to be surprised by her.

"Eren...hurry up...." She moaned loudly, bouncing her hips on his dick, urging him to to go rough on her. He snapped, his resolve going to the wind as he began to pound into her wet pussy mercilessly now.

Her hands tangled in his messy hair as he pounded into her from behind, pulling and tugging it with every wonderful feeling that shot throughout her body.

"Aaahhh...Eren...ahhhh....I'm gonna....again..."

Mikasa couldn't make her mind even form proper sentences, let alone speak. All that was able to escape her lips were lustful moans. The only thing her mind could comprehend was his name.

Her vaginal muscles hugged him tightly to give him more friction. His thrusts became quicker as he could feel himself ready to explode. With one last, hard thrust into her, he lost all control and came inside her.

Her second orgasm hit harder than her first as her inner walls milked everything out of his cock, the intensity of it sending involuntary shakes throughout her body. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she couldn't contain her screams of ecstasy. If Eren hadn't been holding her up, she knew she probably would've fallen over.

He pulled his length out of her, his cum leaking out from between her legs. Both teens were breathing heavy, their bodies drenched sweat.

"F-fuck..." Eren gasped as he collapsed onto the bed, pulling her down with him. "That...that definitely made me hot..."

"I...need to take...another shower..." Mikasa admitted.

"Do you want any help?" Eren replied. "I can wash the places you have trouble reaching."

He slowly ran his hand down her spine, earning a shiver from her in response.

Mikasa gave a small smile. "Of course."

..........

"Where were you last night?" Armin asked Eren as they were loading the bags into the back of the van. "You never showed up for the fireworks. I was expecting you to be the first one there."

"Oh...well..." Eren had forgotten all about that in the midst of...last night's events. "I turned in early."

"YOU? Turned in EARLY? Are you sick or something?"

"I was just...tired...and fell sleep..."

Armin looked a little concerned. "Well, okay...Do you feel better then?"

"Yeah, I do. Didn't mean to worry you."

Eren jumped when he turned around to find Annie right there behind him.

"Dammit! Stop doing that, Annie!"

"Hey to you, too. By the way, your girlfriend is looking for you." She said without emotion.

Eren's cheeks flamed with color. "I-I don't know who you mean."

"Mikasa. She's waiting for you down by your room." She explained.

Eren nodded to Annie stiffly in response. He turned back around to Armin. "See ya in a bit."

"See you."

Eren's steps seemed rushed aas he headed toward where Annie had told him to go.

The golden haired duo just stood by the car for a minute, watching as the brunette boy hurried into the sand dunes.

"Well, those two obviously had their own fun last night." Annie finally commented as they watched Eren disappear behind a fence.

"It doesn't surprise me." Armin replied. "I figured that it would happen. I expected it since we started middle school. And the way they acted around each other yesterday..."

"They had to bow their heads to avoid eye contact, to prevent collapsing on each other and humping like dogs in heat. It was absolutely disgusting to watch."

Armin laughed at the remark. "It was kind of weird to watch. I kept thinking that Eren was going to pounce on her at any moment with the way he kept staring at her."

Annie smirked as she loaded the last bag in the car. "She had the exact same look on her face."

"Hey, guys!" Marco called to the blonde duo. "We're ready to hit the road."

"Okay." Armin said. "You guys go ahead. We're just waiting on Eren and Mikasa."

"Where'd they go?" Jean asked.

"Probably wanted to enjoy the scenery before we leave." Annie remarked, only Armin understanding the hidden meaning in her answer. "Give them fifteen minutes."


End file.
